Set top boxes (STBs) can provide presentation of media programming and content, as well as recording of such programming and content. However, STBs are limited by hardware constraints or other system capabilities. The number of individual tuner cards in an STB can limit the number of simultaneous DVR recordings or playbacks an STB can perform. The user can, with some frequency, run into scenarios where all available tuner cards are in use, and additional recordings cannot be scheduled.